Suerte
by Lumino17
Summary: Lucy, actriz/escritora de teatro queda destrozada luego de ser vilmente engañada, pero una persona llega para cambiarle su suerte y logrando que vuelva a creer en el amor. Universo Alterno. Denle una oportunidad!


_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima la historia si es de mi autoría. La canción tampoco es mía, la canta Paty Cantú.

Universo Alterno.

\- Diálogos –

\- _Pensamientos –_

Letra de la canción

 **Suerte**

Lucy Heartfilia tenía la mala maña de escucha la radio mientras se bañaba era una forma de enterarse de alguna noticia o de simplemente de comenzar de muy buen humor el día. Pero hoy ella no está muy feliz, sin embargo, puso la radio se metió en la tina y se quedó allí recordando y torturándose.

 _ **\- FLASH BACK –**_

 _Ella aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, SU novio y esa chica que ya estaba comenzando a considerar una amiga ¡BESANDOSE! ¿Cómo se atrevían? Definitivamente ese par le vieron la cara de idiota. Ahora todo tenía sentido, las llegadas tarde del trabajo, las veces que no contestaba y luego le daba excusas sin sentido, los sonrojos de ella cuando se cruzaban la mirada y porque ella no podía verla a la cara. Al principio pensó que Aries era demasiado tímida y por eso no la veía, pensaba que si veía a Loke porque eran "amigos" desde hace siglos._

 _Se escuchó un golpe. Lucy se había cansado de recordar atando cabos mientras ellos se seguían besando en SU casa, así que no aguanto más y le lanzo el bolso a Loke el cual le atino en toda la cabeza._

 _\- ¡LARGO DE MI CASA! ¡AL MENOS FUERAS TENIADO LA DECENCIA DE REVOLCARTE EN UN HOTEL DES…! – pero Lucy no pudo terminar la frase Loke se levantó y la empujo tirándola al piso._

 _\- Deja el drama mujer, que seas actriz de quinta en un teatrucho no significa que me tienes que armar escenas – Le dio la espalda a Lucy y agarro a Aries – Vámonos esta… mujer no vale la pena – con una sonrisa de arrogancia se fue dejando a Lucy sin habla en el piso mientras tiraba la puerta._

 _ **\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK –**_

\- Son las 7:40 a.m. Ahora seguimos con Suerte deeeee Paty Cantú – La voz del locutor la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡SON CASI LAS OCHO! – se terminó de bañar apresurada mientras medio escuchaba parte de la canción que sonaba con la cual se identificó pero no podía demorar debía de estar en el teatro a las 8 para comenzar los ensayos y conocería a su compañero con el cual iba a protagonizar una obra llamada Fairy Tail. Ella pensaba que quedaría mejor en el cine con todos los efectos especiales pero no era quien para opinar.

El me dejo y yo quería hacerlo  
Maldita sea  
Esa soy yo  
La que aguanta patanes por ser tan buena  
Por un rato quiero estar soltera  
Mis amigos me regañan porque me enamoro de cualquiera

\- _Pues si es verdad que quería terminar a Loke pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, era una relación toxica y lo sabía pero pensaba que el cambiaria, aunque jamás pensó que el la engaña y a saber con cuantas lo habrá echo, fueron 2 años de mentiras al parecer – Lucy seguía meditando sumida en sus pensamiento mientras iba en el carro vía al teatro le quedaban 2 min para llegar pero no podía llegar sudada ni sin maquillaje_ \- Bien Lucy deja de pensar en ese estúpido y concéntrate en la vía. Por Mavis-sama si no fuera porque vivo cerca no fuera llegado – busco en su cartera para sacar su maquillaje se aplicó un poco de compacto, labial y rímel... Y listo maquillaje básico perfecto y salió al teatro.

 **En el teatro**

\- Hola Lucy-san – La saludo una pequeña joven promesa.

\- Hola Wendy-chan, ¿Qué tal estas? – Se detuvo solo para hablar con ella, esa niña le caía muy bien aparte tenía un aura de pureza e ingenuidad única.

\- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Supongo que tú no estás muy bien, es raro que llegues tarde a un ensayo – comento dulcemente mientras abrazaba un peluche con forma de gata blanca muy bonita.

\- _Se me olvidaba la inteligencia de esta niña –_ Noto que se acercaba la hermana de Wendy, Charle otra pequeña prodigio muy inteligente y severa con su melena blanca su cintillo de orejas de gato, le encantaban los gatos – Se me hizo tarde, solo eso no te preocupes – Le brindo la mejor sonrisa que pudo a Wendy para no preocuparla justo cuando llego Charle.

\- Esa sonrisa es falsa, lo puede notar cualquiera pero tus razones tendrás para no decirnos tus problemas. Por cierto el director Makarov-san te espera – Directa y siempre seria, así era ella.

\- Gracias Charle – con una sonrisa un poco más sincera y una leve reverencia se alejó para hablar con el director Makarov, ya habían unas cuantas personas en tarima logro reconocer a Juvia y su novio Gray, a Cana y vio una melena rosa que estaba de espaldas mientras hablaba con un niño de cabello azul y facciones algo gatunas.

\- Makarov-san, buen día, disculpe el retraso – Con una reverencia lo saludo, Makarov aunque era un señor algo mayor y de apariencia algo estricta era muy bueno y veía a todos sus actores como niños.

\- No te preocupes Lucy, no te voy a regañar porque es la primera vez que llegas tardes y por suerte el nuevo chico es calmado y no tuvo ningún problema con ello, ve con Mirajane para que comiencen los ensayos – le dijo todo de forma calmada mientras la miraba con dulzura, él sabía que su anterior novio la había engañado y no quería ver a Loke en pintura. Había ido con Mirajane y Erza a dejarle bien en claro que no quería volver a verlo cerca Lucy nunca más y el por suerte lo entendió.

\- Gracias Makarov-san – se despidió mientras iba al camerino a dejar sus cosas y a prepararse para los ensayos.

 **En el escenario**

\- Hola Mira-san – saludo alegre Lucy a Mira mientras subía al escenario.

\- ¡Ah! Hola Lucy, esto es lo que vamos a ensayar hoy – mientras Mirajane le daba las indicaciones de su trabajo ella volvió a ver al chico pelirosa que se acercaba, desbordaba alegría tenía un aura que atraía. Aunque Lucy no se percató que veía al chico con cara de idiota flechada Mirajane si, y se le encendió la vena de cupido.

\- Natsu, te presento a Lucy ella es tu compañera a partir de hoy, ambos protagonizaran la obra. Bueno los dejo solo para que se conozcan – Y así Mirajane se retiró muy feliz sabiendo que existiría una nueva pareja pronto en el gremio, todavía faltaban algunas como el actor/iluminista se fijara en ella – _Estúpido Laxus._

Y apareciste tú para cambiar mi suerte 

Ya me está encantado conocerte

Dime todo o nada

En ti me aburro

Y ya quiero quererte

Ser adicta al amor

\- Ho-ho-hola – se aclaró la garganta – Encantada de conocerte mi nombre es Lucy

\- Mucho gusto Lucy, yo soy Natsu y él es mi hermano menor Happy – Natsu le señalo a un niño de cabello azul claro con facciones gatunas que estaba embobado con Charle.

Y así comenzaron los ensayos y a conocerse poco a poco, a Lucy le había regresado el brillo y la alegría que tanto la caracterizaba y que por culpa de Loke había perdido.

 **Tres semanas después…**

\- ¿Oe, Lucy escuchaste el rumor que anda circulando sobre Natsu? – Una pequeña chica de cabello azul claro parecido al de Happy le susurraba en uno de los descansos que les dio "La demonio Mirajane"

\- ¿Huh? No, a ver dime Levy-chan – muy pero, muy intrigaba estaba Lucy y es porque Natsu realmente le gustaba, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien gracias a sus dotes de actriz, pero no engañaba a todos pero si a algunos, en su mayoría a los hombres.

\- Bueno, se dice que Natsu tiene una fama de mujeriego, parece que fue novio de Lissanna ¿sabes la hermana menor de Mirajane?

\- ¿La que se fue para Londres? – Pregunto Lucy

\- Si, esa misma. Bueno también se le atribuyen cientos de romances pero no todos han sido confirmados – Le decía Levy, ese rumor sorprendió mucho a Lucy pero realmente le importo muy poco – Aparte que algunos dicen que es porque no eran muy dramáticas y otros dices que eran muy asfixiantes, la verdad no se sabe porque siempre terminaban al mes con ellas.

 _\- Si él quiere una reina del drama pues llego su "Drama Queen" y me importa poco que sea un mujeriego, realmente no creo esos rumores, siento que él no es ese tipo de chico –_ Era lo único que podía pensar Lucy mientras veía a Natsu

Te diré que no me molesta nada tu mala fama  
Te advierto que yo soy una promesa de mucho drama

Jamás he sido muy romántica  
Pero necesito tus abrazos y besos de práctica

Lo único que Lucy se lamentaba es que la obra no fuera del tipo romántica aunque era una soñadora empedernida no es que fuera precisamente alguien romántica, o bueno ella no se consideraba así.

Esa misma tarde Kinana la encargada del sonido se acercó con otro rumor de Natsu.

\- Lucy-san, deberías de tener cuidado con Natsu-san, se dice que es un pandillero de cuidado – Lucy solo escucho y agradecido la advertencia.

Así transcurrieron los días, casi todo el mundo le decía rumores sobre Natsu, es que era muy OBVIO que a ella le gustaba pero jamás lo iba a admitir, JAMÁS. Y Natsu no se percataba de ese hecho pero vaya que si le gustaba molestarla y más aún cuando se enteró donde vivía alquilada, la visitaba todos los días para molestarla algunas veces junto con su hermano menor Happy.

 **Una tarde en la sala de la casa de Lucy**

Una tarde Natsu le hizo una pregunta que la dejo congelada en el sitio.

\- Ey Luce ¿Te puedo dar un beso en la boca? – Muy tranquilamente le pregunto mientras la veía fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verde oscuro, por su parte Lucy se quedó viendo la tv pero no podía reaccionar.

\- ¡Luce no me ignores y responde! – La tomo del rostro, para que lo viera a la cara.

\- ¿A-a-a-a que viene e-e-e-esa pre-pre-pregunta? – Lucy estaba roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Huh? Es que pensé que sería lo más normal, tú me gustas así que no veo el problema.

Lucy suspiro, tenía que suponer que sería así, este chico era muy denso en lo relacionado con las cuestiones románticas, sabía que no se tenía que haber formado falsas ilusiones con él, pero era algo inevitable.

\- No Natsu, así no funciona. Los besos en la boca solo se le dan a esa persona que realmente ames. No me lo puedes dar a mí porque somos amigos, las parejas si se lo pueden dar ¿me explico Natsu? – Muy pacientemente le había explicado a Natsu bajo la atenta mirada de este lo cual la ponía nerviosa.

El solo actuó por impulso, en lo que ella termino de hablar la beso. Ya no podía resistirse a esa rubia que lo traía vuelto loco desde hacía tiempo. Al notar que ella no lo rechazo intensifico un poco el beso, cuando noto que ella se lo correspondía se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, eso significaba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

\- Eso significa que ahora somos novios ¿no Luce? – Le pregunto Natsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo único que Lucy pudo hacer fue lanzarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

El la abrazo – Supongo que eso es un sí - y la volvió a besar.

A Lucy ya no le importaban todos los rumores y advertencias que le daban, a ella no le molestaba para nada su mala fama, por el contrario agradecía haberlo conocido, su suerte había cambiado para bien. La obra era un éxito y su vida amorosa no iba mal, y ella era una "Drama Queen" cuando era necesario algo que él adoraba de ella y se lo hacía saber.

 **~FIN~**

* * *

 **Nota:** Cuando me refiero a "Drama Queen" Es haciendo referencia a escenas de celos o cualquier idea que le cruzara por la mente de Lucy capaz de crear una actuación digna de un Oscar XD Aunque Natsu no es que le gusten ese tipo de chicas le gusta en Lucy °u°

 _¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Abucheos? ¿Chocolates? (Mis favoritos son los amargos) ¿Reviews?_

 _Todo es recibido *-*_


End file.
